Paper Hummingbirds
by xHiddenM
Summary: Lola remembers the massive decepticon takeover. She recalls the trillions wiped out by a disease created by the 'cons. She and 3 others are alone. Haunted by her past, Lola cracks and runs. But does she have to suffer alone when they've seen it all? J/OC


**Hi! This is just a little one shot I wrote. This idea popped into my head recently, and I have writer's block for some of my other stories, like **_**Accidents Can Happen**_**, and also for **_**Void**_**. Do me a favor and check those out and REVIEW! I love reviews! Please review this one while you're at it! ;)**

**Warnings: A little talk of suicide, lots of death, and a bit of gore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Sadly.**

**Paper Hummingbirds**

One by one (or maybe dozen by dozen, million by million), they dropped to the ground, screaming out in agony. Their blood boiled into nothing, their bones turning into fire. It was a disease, like a plague. It was everywhere.

But it was more than a sickness, it was a _weapon_. Born and made by the hands of the decepticons, it wiped out over a hundred thousand within a week. By a month, a million more joined in. By 2 months, countries began to wipe out. And not just from disease. From decepticon attacks. They were random, everywhere. The disease weakened everyone, and the decepticons just killed them. Autobots (there were so few) couldn't be everywhere at once; though they tried to be. Their efforts were in vain, useless.

Nearly a year was spent fighting off the monsters, at the same time trying to shield the humans from something invisible. The sickness was everywhere. No known cure; and nothing visible. They couldn't find any type of organism that could do such a thing. No bacteria, or anything. Something simply entered the body, and spread faster than you could blink. It was scary, not knowing who was next, or whether or not it would be you.

There were no signs, nothing at all. You'd be perfectly fine, doing anything or nothing, and you'd just drop in pain. Within minutes, you'd be dead.

Those minutes – it was rumored and believed likely – were supposed to be the worst last minutes of your life.

Nothing could protect you from it. You could be doing anything, bury yourself underground with a bag of chips, a flashlight, and an oxygen tank, even, and you'd still get sick. No one knows how it gets around so fast. Ratchet believed it traveled through air, and once it settled on your skin, it would go into your pores, and fight its way into your body, burning through anything in its path. You'd never notice.

But Ratchet had told be something, something only 4 others knew. He had a theory that this virus was a type of transformer. That it would spread through _light_. Once it touched your skin, it would transform again, into your skin, and onto others, into foods, and other places.

But his theory was never tested, because Diego Garcia was attacked that day. And everything we'd been working for was shattered like glass.

Everybody had been killed. Except for the 4 of us. Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, and I managed to get away. But it was just us. Us four.

Just us. 3 mechs and a human. Powerless, shamed, desperate, despaired, and defeated. It was all we ever felt after that. Nothing more.

But I've always thought, was that if we could just light a new spark, and light the never ending darkness that has overcome this young world, we might, just might, be able to restore this corruption.

We sat by the fire in silence, as usual.

Prowl and Optimus were talking quietly, about where we should travel next. Jazz and I were silent. I think we were both thinking about the same thing as we stared into the crackling fire.

We were both seeing the dead faces of our friends, our loved ones, and even our foes. We saw the defeat of our planets, and the results. The result was us hiding pathetically, just barely scraping by as the decepticons lived. However, we didn't know what the 'cons are doing. Just that they were alive, and that was enough to make my own blood boil.

Not literally though. Though a few minutes of pain and an end was better than this shitty life.

But I knew it would devastate my friends, the only people I knew anymore. I don't know my parents anymore, because they're dead. I don't know my sister anymore, because she's dead too. And I don't know my brother anymore either. I lost him the day he murdered my parents and sister with a steak knife; and carved his initials into their body while I was forced to sit back and watch.

I breathed in shakily, trying to force those images away. But to no avail. Yay.

"Are you alright Lola?" Optimus asked me. He'd heard my shaky breathing. I nodded absentmindedly and stood up from the ground. Brushing dirt off me, I muttered that I was going for a short walk.

"Don't go too far." said Prowl. I nodded hearing and not really hearing what he said. I walked slowly, but I quickly moved from walking to speed walking to jogging and then running. I went straight, not taking any turns at all so I'd know my way back.

When I stopped, I collapsed, sobbing my heart out. The images rushed by me, the horrors of my life replaying behind me. Dead mom. Dead dad. Dead Carabella. Dead Lennox, Epps, Fig. Dead Sam and Mikaela. Dead world.

After seeing the destroyed Earth before my eyes, I lost sense of what was real and what wasn't, and saw other things. Things that I _seemed_ to be remembering, but it was as if I was looking through a water bottle. Distorted. I saw a dead, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz. Jazz. I gasped out loud in pain, clutching my head as I lay on the ground.

I wanted this all to end!

_Well, everything's pretty much ended already_. _You're a little late to the party, _said another part of me.

Hot tears poured down my cheeks. I fought my vocals, desperately trying not to scream. Then the 'bots would come running to see if I was hurt. And I couldn't let them see me suffering like this. We've all been trying so hard to stand strong for each other, even as we starved, bled, and lived our pitiful lives together.

We were slowly going insane. Prowl stopped planning, Optimus stopped ordering us. When Jazz wasn't talking, he had a sorrowful face. But he was trying, trying so hard, to make us feel better. Optimus was no leader. Not anymore. He had no army to lead.

I cried out quietly, a pained, keening sound. Just barely audible.

"Lola?"

I gasped, my mind was like a rubber band. When I had moments like these, my head became a rubber band being stretched wide. And then it would snap back, and I'd go back to reality. It was hard to tell which was worse – the endless loop of horrors I've already lived and reliving them over and over, or living this horror and facing new ones.

"Lola?" I sat up quickly, wiping the tears off of my cheeks. I looked up into Jazz's visor, and then I glanced behind him to see if the others had followed him.

Jazz transformed, causing me to look up as he activated his holoform. I hadn't seen it in a long time. He was the same, if not a little more tired and haggard looking. He had messy dark chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes (but he's lost the brightness), black jeans, a tight black T- shirt and cowboy boots. His full lips and long nose that looked like it's been broken a few times.

We stared at each other for a few moments.

And then we quickly strode forward and met each other halfway. I clung to him, inhaling his musky scent. I sobbed as we fell to the ground. Jazz pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth as I sobbed, tears pouring down my face as I sniffed. "Shh, shh…I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." he promised me.

I cried harder. And then, when I was mostly calmed down, I felt it. Jazz's body was shuddering, and I heard his pained gasps. I felt the wet drops.

Jazz, _Jazz_, the funny, just-go-with-it, warrior _Jazz_ was crying on my shoulder.

I pulled back a little, surprised.

And sure enough, there were dark tears coming down, energon colored tears.

I felt a new rush of tears spring out, and he pressed me closer to his body. Both of us shuddered. When he pulled back a little bit, we stared into each other's eyes.

He titled his head down, and mine went up.

We pressed out lips together.

Tears still rushed out, but I wasn't sure why this time. I sobbed a little into his mouth. We still rocked back and forth as our lips pressed together. But the tears stopped for me.

Because in Jazz's strong arms, I was safe. Safe and far, far, away from reality.

When we pulled back, I smiled softly. He pressed his lips against mine once more.

I rested my head on his chest, looking at the setting sun. And this time, I didn't think about death, or my life. I just thought of the future, and made it my permanent goal to stay alive. For Jazz, for Optimus and Prowl, and for the memories of the dead. And for myself. Maybe that's a little selfish, but now I didn't feel forced into this life.

This was my own life, and I, only I, can decide how it goes. Right now, I had a lot left to do with it. I'm gonna live it with Jazz, with Optimus Prime, with Prowl, and fix what's been broken.

**Okay, I hope you liked that! I really liked that! Can anybody guess why I called it Paper Hummingbirds? Anyway, I really hope you liked it enough to REVIEW! :D**

**Please review! **


End file.
